five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 May 2015
11:42 inhale my dong enragement chat 11:42 inhale my dong enragement chat 12:47 LIFE 12:50 k 01:17 gao-kun? 01:17 iz u dere? 01:17 yee 01:17 yey 01:18 wel 01:18 um 01:18 k 01:18 01:18 01:18 01:18 01:18 *bites on a leek* 01:18 01:18 k 01:19 k 01:19 it could also be called "a verse of a gumi song" 01:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InxwGZ_PgC4 01:20 hai dere south-kun 01:20 . 01:20 :) 01:20 Hello 01:21 I think 01:21 I'm going on a mission 01:21 I will 01:21 Retrieve the cookies from downstairs 01:21 GL HF 01:21 engage the cookies motherf*cker 01:23 Phantom Bear the Bear will end the trilogy. 01:24 I f*cking did it eat my sh!t 01:24 Bear has become a being not currently in the aftelife but also not with the living? Interesting. 01:24 :) 01:25 So 01:25 theory time 01:25 Phantom Animatronics: 01:25 Ghosts 01:25 or 01:25 Hallucinations 01:25 Hallucinations 01:25 How can an animatronic be a ghost? 01:25 01:25 BECAUSE IT'S FANON NOW SHUT UP 01:25 *shot* 01:26 lel 01:26 hi newcomer 01:27 I am disgusted. 01:27 I came expecting spooks and scares 01:27 what 01:27 Akward. 01:27 Hoi fox 01:28 Instead I get shaky GIFs on the mainpage and people bothering about "are rotted robitcs gosts or hallucinagenics?!" 01:28 Hi 01:28 This isn't terrorizing. 01:28 Spookz and scarez 01:28 This is mundane. 01:29 and still not scared 01:29 01:29 I am most certainly not entertained. 01:29 seems legit 01:29 I can see what the hell that is. 01:30 Hey, I'm going to NY on my b-day 01:30 k 01:30 You lot are disgusting. 01:30 ikr 01:30 what 01:30 I agree. 01:30 Who are you talking too? 01:30 NVM 01:30 This strange Lan. 01:30 That was f*cking stupid 01:30 * South Ferry kiss fox 01:30 wait 01:30 what 01:30 k 01:30 seems legit 01:30 :# 01:30 *Ship sirens sound* 01:30 * South Ferry goes back in time. 01:30 Ferry look what you did 01:31 Now, that never happened. 01:31 * Gaomon332 inhale fox while ferry is gone 01:31 As I, went back in time, 01:31 and fixed it. 01:31 that guy 01:31 was awkward 01:31 What 01:31 yes 01:31 "You lot are disgusting" 01:31 "ikr" 01:32 Ugh, Scratch is down... 01:32 Wut I go on there 01:32 Wot 01:32 Git gud 01:32 use rpg maker 01:32 like a gud person 01:32 like ME 01:32 I can 01:32 It makes me so GLaD that people are playing my game and enjoying it. 01:32 *can't 01:33 k 01:33 seems legit 01:33 The game is completed? 01:33 Nowhere near the completion stages 01:33 But 01:33 I'm just so GLaD 01:33 :) 01:34 :) 01:34 legit new boss confirmed 01:34 coming soon "Phantom Bear the Bear", "Five Nights at an Animatronics", a "A story containing various writing elements to cause fear in the reader." 01:35 "Carl the Mother F*cking Cupcake Emerged" 01:35 "Devour my hot bird ass carl" 01:35 "Dine on my oven baked avian behind, Carl Cupcake" 01:35 "D E V O U R M Y U N D E A D A S S C A E L" 01:35 *C A R L 01:36 I see. 01:36 Secret boss: South Ferry 01:36 What will be the image? 01:36 Beating him rewards you with the ticket to the South Ferry 01:36 There is no image for that. 01:36 :) 01:37 The image shall be 01:37 A ferry 01:37 I see. 01:37 With the word "South" pasted over it 01:37 "thucking freddy and friends' new budget buddt 01:37 " 01:37 *buddy 01:38 Interesting concept. 01:37 The image shall be 01:37 A ferry 01:37 I see. 01:37 With the word "South" pasted over it 01:37 "thucking freddy and friends' new budget buddt 01:37 " 01:37 *buddy 01:38 Interesting concept. 01:38 Hopefully, you do not do the same thing Springfield did. 01:38 Poor execution. 01:38 Now, why on earth would I do something like that? 01:39 Enragement Anon is so full of herself 01:39 "My Favorite OC Edit 01:39 Springfield is my obvious fave. :D " 01:39 Indeed. 01:39 A project im working on 01:39 wall of text incoming 01:39 5 01:39 3 01:39 1 01:39 Yey 01:39 69 01:39 0 01:39 “Hello. Welcome to your new job as an administrator for our Wiki. Just call me… Michael.. These tapes will provide information on how to properly be a fulfilling administrator. Under no circumstance may these tapes be released to the public, unless the tapes have since been revised. Alright. Now, today we will learn about the basics: using the artificial intelligence. 01:39 You see, most of the users you see on this Wiki are not real. You see, we have developed an artificial intelligence that can publish pages and create conversations. The artificial intelligence has two modes: sophisticated mode, and mindless mode. Mindless mode reads a page, and no matter how bad the page may be, it promotes the page with positive comments. This is why two paragraph pages, one paragraph pages, are considered “grand”. Sophisticated mode is for emergencies only. If one week has passed and now page has been published within that week, put the fifteen bots provided to you on sophisticated. They will make an actually good and creative page. This allows the Wiki to always be alive. Now that the artificial intelligence has been covered, in tomorrow’s session. Remember to smile, you are one of our administrators.” 01:39 01:39 Janurary 2015, original wiki 01:40 Ferry's Fright: The amazing attraction 01:40 no 01:40 :) 01:40 ""FNAF! Love it! Wait...you don't? Doesn't everyone?" -My Quote" 01:40 F*cking Enragement Anon at it again 01:43 http://prntscr.com/77xxw5 01:43 An image I salvaged. 01:43 MincraftKid working on the A.I 01:43 We had a bot? 01:43 Or is that one of your editing magicz 01:44 I'm not sure.. I am trying to piece together history. 01:44 Why- Why would a Wikia like 1 paragraph pages? 01:44 I don't understand. 01:45 IKR 01:45 Why would it be necessary to fake a suicide, everyone depressed, just because.. 01:45 I must figure it out. 01:45 I must interview, I must research. 01:45 ._. Oh dear... 01:46 I'm compelled too. 01:46 Added another section to my userpage 01:46 seems legit 01:46 AND DON'T LAUGH AT THE SECOND THING 01:46 dafuqs a mixels 01:46 ._. 01:47 I WONT TELL YOU 01:47 Gaomon, was any pages deleted in your time? 01:47 Any of my pages? 01:47 Y'know, 01:47 November 2014 01:47 Apart from ones that I requested, no 01:47 On the entire iwki. 01:47 OH 01:47 Nope 01:47 None at all 01:47 Was there such a thing as standards? 01:47 Except like, troll pages 01:47 Was that invented? 01:47 There was not 01:47 I see. 01:47 No rules either 01:47 Though apparently giving an article critique was classified as hating 01:48 "Why does she have bombs?" 01:48 "BECAUSE IT'S FANON" 01:48 I see... 01:48 One day, 01:48 What's a poweruser? 01:48 I'll go to the deletion log of Wolfy. 01:48 "Is their a point to it being a skull mask?" 01:48 "BECAUSE IT'S FANON" 01:48 Y'know, 01:48 get a good laugh. 01:48 I'm not sure, Fox. 01:48 I honestly don't know. 01:48 "Why does she have bombs?" 01:48 "BECAUSE IT'S FANON" 01:48 I see... 01:48 One day, 01:48 What's a poweruser? 01:48 I'll go to the deletion log of Wolfy. 01:48 "Is their a point to it being a skull mask?" 01:48 "BECAUSE IT'S FANON" 01:48 Y'know, 01:48 get a good laugh. 01:48 I'm not sure, Fox. 01:48 I honestly don't know. 01:48 A user 01:48 Who has THE POWER 01:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeUMCgZdEyU 01:49 YOU GOT THE TOUCH 01:49 YOU GOT THE POWWWWEEEERR 01:50 "Like the rest of the characters" 01:50 It's almost as if, 01:50 in the past, 01:50 This was required on all pages. 01:50 IKR 01:50 "Like the rest of the characters, a 10 year old girl named Celia was stuffed into Wolfy's costume." 01:50 Therfore, 01:51 all characters 01:51 Has Celia stuffed in their costume. 01:51 lel 01:51 :P 01:52 "when adults are in the pizzeria, she poll dances and she's very good at it. (Foxy sometimes watches her poll dance.)" 01:52 Well den, then Amy in Holly's suit would be Celia 01:52 "its not in a sexual manner!!!!" 01:52 Just sayin 01:52 If it's only for adults, 01:52 and Foxy watches it, 01:52 then it is. 01:52 That's probably a stereotype of Foxy amongst us fabs. 01:52 *fans 01:53 Alright. 01:53 I've found an answer. 01:53 Foxy gets too much love 01:53 I finally know. 01:53 Pictures = 1000 words, in the past. 01:53 That's why. 01:53 I understand. 01:53 Hm 01:53 @Gao IKR? Why not Chica? Or Bonnie? Or Freddy? Or anyone else??? 01:53 About the Foxy thing 01:53 Because. 01:53 Mangle needs some lovin'. 01:53 BB too... 01:54 TBH, Mangle is KINDA cute in my opinion 01:54 Wait... NO NO NO NO NO 01:54 I just thought of a FNiA BB... 01:54 Oh GOD THIS IS GROSS 01:54 "FNiA" 01:54 * Gaomon332 vomits in mouth 01:54 Wut? 01:54 Five 01:54 Nights 01:54 in Anime. 01:54 0_0 01:54 Ferry's profile pic 01:54 Fox, it's best you do not see the rest of my avatar. 01:54 Is Mangle from the game 01:55 * Foxstar241 faints 01:55 Bonnie is pretty cute tho 01:55 FNiA BB tho 01:55 "Cute." Perhaps a better word. 01:56 "hawt" 01:56 Hm. 01:56 As a reward, I will read a book. 01:56 *Ahem* 01:56 This is the story of a boy named Kai. 01:56 Kai is quite a boring fellow- 01:56 He is in a grade that demands nothing of him; 01:57 4th; to be precise. 01:57 Everyday he returns to school, is a reminder of the inconsequential nature of his existence. 01:57 Then one day he stumbled into a strange site known as the Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki. 01:57 There, he lied about his age, and entered. 01:58 Safe to say, he was brutally tormented by the "big kids" in the chatroom. 01:58 He began crying on the spot, and blurted out a vulgar phrase, uncensored. 01:58 Two staff began mercilessly kicking him, again, and again, and again. 01:57 There, he lied about his age, and entered. 01:58 Safe to say, he was brutally tormented by the "big kids" in the chatroom. 01:58 He began crying on the spot, and blurted out a vulgar phrase, uncensored. 01:58 Two staff began mercilessly kicking him, again, and again, and again. 01:58 A strange girl named Arnellia lectured him, then he left, and made a spam blog. 01:59 He was banned for an hour, then a day, then 2 weeks. 01:59 Who's Kai 01:59 Amelia? 01:59 The End. 01:59 And who's the "two staff"? 01:59 Vinneh 01:59 And 01:59 Ferry 01:59 I think 01:59 A man named Ferry, and a baby named Vinny . 01:59 As he blurted out the phrase; "F*ck you", without a colon. 01:59 He did this twice. 02:00 Oh 02:00 So, as punishment for failing to obey the law, 02:00 he was tortured. 02:00 We explained we were protecting him, 02:00 Also, do you mean asterix or what ever the * thing is called? 02:00 as he should be globally banned for being 9. 02:00 And then I said 02:00 "Don't f*cking swear that's f*cking innapropriate as sh!t you f*cking mother f*cking mother f*cker" 02:00 Okay... 02:00 Indeed. 02:00 Did you know: Swearing serves as a natural pain reliver 02:01 For some people, yes. 02:01 Let's take a survey. 02:01 Have you ever Lucid Dreamed? 02:01 0-0 02:01 No 02:01 I think my father uses the phrase "F*ck" more than Foxy 02:01 Nah 02:01 I never get that high 02:01 STEREOTYPES... OF FOXY 02:01 Well, 02:01 Stereotypes? 02:01 No 02:01 F*ckboy's 3, Foxy. 02:02 *Ahem* 02:02 Foxy is a horrible "human being" 02:02 "GET F*CKING F*CKED YOU MOTHER F*CKING MOTHER F*CKER" 02:02 -Phantom Foxy 02:02 XP 02:02 I stand corrected. 02:02 FNaFb3: Phantom Chica Portal, alternate ending. 02:02 ._. 02:03 Perhaps 02:03 Chica Head: 'devour my hot bird as$ freddy 02:03 There is another dimension 02:03 springtrap: yes 02:03 where Smike created Five Nights at Freddy's 02:03 *screen darkens* 02:03 Who is this Smike? 02:04 https://www.youtube.com/user/smikesmike05 02:04 -Pointless theories 02:04 -Mixes theories up with facts 02:04 Yup 02:04 -Thinks BB caused the bite of '87 02:04 I heard of Smike 02:04 jk 02:05 Gaiz, the puppet, like legit caused the bite 02:05 cuz he has a mouth 02:05 He has no teeth 02:05 Maybe The Lord Michael caused the bite 02:05 Incorrect. 02:05 The Child Spirit's caused the bite. 02:05 You cannot bite if you have no teeth 02:05 Fox 02:05 >The joke 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 >Your head 02:05 She is showing obvious sarcasm. 02:06 >The Joke 02:06 >Your Head 02:06 How's that? 02:06 I was the one showing sarcasm, silly. 02:06 And now 02:06 The grand finale 02:06 The life and death of enragement anon 02:06 We already had that one. 02:06 Oh 02:06 Awkward 02:06 Here at FerryBooks, we do not recycle ideas. 02:06 Erm 02:06 Then 02:06 *Ahem* 02:06 And now 02:07 the grand finale 02:07 the creation and page of enragement capper 02:07 :) 02:07 I see. 02:08 Welcome to your office, settle down, take a seat, Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams. 02:09 .,.. 02:09 *... 02:09 ".... 02:07 :) 02:07 I see. 02:08 Welcome to your office, settle down, take a seat, Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams. 02:09 .,.. 02:09 *... 02:09 ".... 02:09 *... 02:09 O.o 02:09 What 02:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWwbhQHjfTs 02:10 What was that for 02:10 ... 02:10 Your mother 02:10 http://www.oddcast.com/home/demos/tts/tts_example.php?sitepal 02:10 (US) Paul 02:11 Echo 02:11 = 02:11 Phantom Freddy, fnafb 02:11 :) 02:11 Eh? 02:11 No... 02:11 02:11 Freddy, Toy Freddy and Phantom Freddy 02:11 are all 02:11 indeed. 02:12 http://tts.imtranslator.net/WFm2 02:12 And chica is 02:12 http://tts.imtranslator.net/WFm4 02:13 :) 02:15 Meow 02:15 inhale 02:16 ._. 02:16 * South Ferry kiss fox 02:16 Oh no. 02:16 Not again. 02:16 OH DEAR 02:16 * South Ferry goes back in time. 02:17 Ferry finds BB 02:17 * South Ferry one hit ko's bb 02:17 "HA HA HA 02:17 WHO THE F*CK IS THIS SH1TF*CKER-" 02:17 BB is in form 1 02:17 *2 02:17 Therefore unkillable without Bite of '87 skill 02:18 ... 02:18 * South Ferry restarts the universe. 02:18 Alright, fixed. 02:19 Well then... 02:19 *This is a slightly different universe* 02:19 Hello there, new user. 02:19 How are you doing tonight? 02:19 0_0 02:17 Therefore unkillable without Bite of '87 skill 02:18 ... 02:18 * South Ferry restarts the universe. 02:18 Alright, fixed. 02:19 Well then... 02:19 *This is a slightly different universe* 02:19 Hello there, new user. 02:19 How are you doing tonight? 02:19 0_0 02:19 Farewell. 02:20 Oh, goodbye 02:20 Awkward 02:20 farewell. 02:20 What a strange new user he or she was. 02:23 Hi! 02:23 Hewo 02:24 Hello. 02:25 ... 02:25 Awkward 02:26 ... 02:26 ALL ALONE 02:26 ;-; 02:29 :) 02:29 Hi 02:30 Hello 02:30 And 02:30 Hello again 02:30 Hilo 02:30 Hi! 02:30 Hilo 02:30 :3 02:43 :) 02:43 :) 02:43 Smiley faces everywhere 02:44 :) :) Yush :) :) 02:44 :D :D :D too much :D :D :D 02:45 :) :) :) :) :) :) :) The smily army! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 02:45 What have I done to this lil' cutie 02:46 Now he is part of the per ament smily army 02:46 Dun Dun Dun 02:47 Dun dun dun! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 02:47 Uhh hello 02:47 D: 02:48 uh..... :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 02:48 do not emote spam 02:48 .....ok... 02:48 0.0 02:48 Sorry! 02:48 We did nothing �� 02:48 ^^' 02:49 Sh*t 02:49 Now I'm gonna get banned and then I'm gonna loose the ability to make pages and then....and then... 02:49 idk 02:50 Mushrrom is sad 02:50 Me too! :( 02:50 I'm actually worried 02:50 I don't wanna be banned! 02:51 Well,I rarely get on chat 02:51 but I hate seeing people sad 02:51 noooo 02:51 you foolish fools 02:51 there are stages i have to follow 02:51 I'm always on here and I would always RP here.... 02:52 Wat 02:52 wat did yu sai 02:52 Uh...RP? 02:52 So,Gao 02:52 So....were safe 02:52 1. warning 02:52 2. kick 02:52 3. ban for one day 02:52 4. ban for one week 02:52 5. ban for two weeks 02:52 6. ban for one month 02:52 7. ban for two months 02:52 8. ban for five months 02:52 9. ban for one year 02:52 10. ban forever 02:53 Ok.... 02:53 ..........yay! 02:53 We get a warning... 02:53 Well 02:53 Its just a warning,right? 02:54 Still doe 02:54 nuuuuuu 02:54 �� 02:54 Pretty sure 02:54 Yep 02:54 My iPad is 4 minutes ahead 02:55 Wait what? 02:55 Mah ipad says its 7:59 02:55 Chat says its 7:55 02:56 Mine says 7:55! 02:56 :0 02:57 Wow I know 02:57 Sorry gtg 02:57 Aw ok 02:54 My iPad is 4 minutes ahead 02:55 Wait what? 02:55 Mah ipad says its 7:59 02:55 Chat says its 7:55 02:56 Mine says 7:55! 02:56 :0 02:57 Wow I know 02:57 Sorry gtg 02:57 Aw ok 02:57 See ya! 03:05 I gtg! See ya! 05:51 Deep 05:51 Derp 05:52 Hai 05:52 Oi gues 05:54 Drooodle1r5 05:54 Plz ping 06:30 Hello! Hello! 06:30 LIFE 06:31 Indeed 06:31 DERP 06:31 Derpy derp derp derp 06:31 K 06:31 I see. 06:31 Now 06:31 Shall we? 06:32 yes 06:32 k 06:33 I WANT YOU 06:33 I DEEPLY NEED YOU 06:33 um 06:33 k 06:34 holy f*ck 06:34 inhale 06:34 No 06:34 oh 06:34 ok then 06:35 Miku used: Leek tiff 06:35 *yiff 06:35 333 used: inhale 06:35 * Gaomon333 inhaled the leek 06:35 Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu 06:35 k 06:35 * Gaomon332 gives miku godly leek 06:36 :D 06:36 * Gaomon333 dies 06:36 yey 06:36 D: 06:36 MIKU USED ULTIMATE YEY DANCE 06:37 * Gaomon333 dies while dead 06:37 Interesting 06:37 indeed, m'lady 06:37 Hello! 06:37 inhale 06:37 Hoi bb 06:38 And 06:38 Yeash 06:38 hawt 06:38 I wanna be hip with the kids 06:38 no 06:38 i want to be hip with the kids... 06:38 yes 06:38 Wut 06:38 idk 06:39 Oh, Gaomon, remember that page, Five Nights at Freddy's Resort? 06:39 uh 06:39 not really 06:39 :P 06:40 Well, it's just that... 06:40 I want one of my OCs in it. His name is Maroon. 06:40 He's a comedian Animatronic Wolf. 06:40 i didn't make it 06:40 so 06:40 Interesting 06:40 ask the creator 06:40 hi dere 06:40 hoi maka 06:40 Well, do you know who did? 06:41 MAKABAKA 06:41 let me check 06:41 jk 06:41 pupz! 06:41 YEY! 06:41 X3 06:41 User:Bluesarethebest 06:41 Is the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's: Resort 06:42 Too many things use FNaF:R as their abbreviation these days 06:42 * Gaomon333 coughs 06:42 I ship Pup x Maka 06:42 Interesting. 06:42 :( i dont 06:42 Fak u 333 06:42 No 06:43 :) 06:43 In another universe 06:43 :( 06:43 You would all agree with me 06:43 I see. 06:43 ENGAGE THE FAKE GAO! 06:43 INDEED 06:43 But in this universe 06:43 I'm just a lowly medic with no one who loves me. :( 06:43 Indeed. 06:43 Bai 06:43 :> 06:43 :) 06:44 :D gao you da best!! 06:44 SHHHIIIII- 06:44 i lost my pencil case! 06:44 brb X3 06:44 no 06:44 that title belongs to Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap 06:44 NUUUU 06:44 rip pencil case 06:44 :( 06:44 XD 06:45 But if we has a funeral 06:45 It would suck as much as that wedding 06:46 yus yus indeed 06:46 Hi! 06:46 hai 06:46 Hoi 06:46 but its confirmed ITS DEAD! RIP FOREVER! 06:46 We will need to find the pencil case in order to lay them to rest... but if we find them, the pencil case will be revived, which means... 06:46 THE PENCIL CASE IS NOT ACTUALLY DEAD! 06:46 How's it goin'? 06:46 :O 06:46 Gud. 06:46 YAYYYY! 06:46 gao we must find it 06:46 k 06:47 I think I have an idea on where to find it 06:47 Look in the place you lost it 06:47 but before we reach it we must engage the draw its in! 06:47 06:47 I'm practicing FNAF 2 right now to get used to the animatronic movement patterns 06:47 And if it isn't there 06:47 look in the place where you never thought it would be 06:47 "Practicing" 06:47 bruh, I did that on like, day 1 06:47 yus! great idea! 06:47 anywho... 06:48 *coughcough* Toy Freddy, BB *coughcough* 06:48 I made a blog about it detailing where every vbot goes and stuff! 06:48 Oh, they're easy 06:48 They're just sneaky 06:48 gao i never got my story :( 06:48 Toy Freddy: 06:48 Show Stage > Game Area > Outside Office > SURPRISE MUDDAFAKA 06:48 XD 06:48 Indeed 06:49 (nyan) we need a kitteh animatronic! 06:49 BB: 06:49 Game Area > Left Vent > Left Vent Blindspot > HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! 06:49 I downloaded star crossed myth 06:49 BB: 06:49 Game Area > Left Air Vent > Left Office Vent > HE:LLO MY FRIEND, WOULD YOU LIKE TO PURCHASE MY WEARS?! 06:49 It sucks 06:49 *HELLO 06:49 Kitteh animatronic? 06:49 inhale my dong enragement child 06:49 cat 06:49 Believe me, they're overdone as f*ck 06:49 I know 06:49 * Bolt-Weed punches BB's face in 06:49 There's a who 06:50 *whole 06:50 I see. 06:50 Category on cat animatronics 06:50 ye 06:50 Tons of em 06:50 I have two 06:50 Hoi 06:50 I have three so far. 06:50 i know but in the actual FNAF! 06:50 But they're the same person technically. 06:50 Nah 06:50 Same person, but just a tad different. 06:50 I don't want there to be any new animatronics for FNaF 4 06:50 I just want 06:50 The leeks 06:50 Every previous animatronic in Nightmare Form 06:50 nightmare carl :D 06:51 Now THAT would be cool 06:51 Nightmare Fan 06:51 Nightmare Golden Freddy 06:51 Nightmare Mike 06:51 Nightmare Jeremy 06:51 Nightmare Fritz 06:51 Nightmare Unamed Guy 06:51 NIGHTMARE EVERYTHING 06:51 nightmare nyan cat (nyan) 06:51 Nightmare purple guy 06:51 Nightmare Phone Guy already exists 06:51 he does? 06:51 Just listen to the night 5 call from FNaF 1 06:51 :D 06:51 :D 06:52 anywho gao i never got my story :( 06:52 Nightmare Maka = Nightmare Fuel 06:52 Oh well 06:52 your so mean 06:52 :( 06:52 Working on a teaser :) 06:52 Nu 06:52 I see. 06:52 This new teaser better be hawt 06:52 Makabaka is mean 06:52 wait 06:52 imma google 06:52 sounds legit 06:52 "Nightmare Miku" 06:52 and see the results 06:52 :D 06:52 im mean :O 06:52 It's gonna be a surprise, hopefully 06:53 um 06:53 >,> i see 06:53 this is 06:53 strange 06:53 http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/152/f/2/calne_calcium_by_murderdollpunika-d51w7ou.jpg 06:53 Omai 06:53 ok.... 06:53 thats creepy.... 06:53 but cool.... 06:54 Wut else wud u expect 06:54 I WANT FERRY TO TELL ME A STORY D: 06:54 I will 06:54 :D 06:54 Fill in for Enragement Ferry 06:54 *Ahem* 06:54 This is the story of an Enragement Girl named Maka 06:54 :0 06:54 :) 06:55 Who is your god now. 06:55 Me 06:55 I return. 06:55 Sleepless flight. 06:55 ... 06:55 Delayed flight. 06:55 VINNY ! 06:55 06:55 Every night, Maka would finish up her school work and go home onto her computer. 06:55 HOI 06:55 Airports these days. 06:55 I'm on vay-kay 06:55 GAO WAS ABOUT TO TELL ME A STORY AND YOU INTERRUPTED! 06:55 k 06:55 and also that sounds cool 06:56 But one night, Maka's computer was acting strange. There was a new button on her computer she had never seen before. 06:56 I'm in Virginia now 06:56 INHAAAALE 06:56 Visiting ze family 06:56 shhhh! 06:56 06:56 im listening! 06:56 06:56 Because she was an Enragement Girl, she decided to press the button. 06:56 * TheVinnyLord naps 06:56 Gud 06:56 * TheVinnyLord leave now 06:56 problem? oh me! 06:56 06:56 X3 06:56 Then she got sucked into her computer. 06:56 gotta farm the xp on Injustice, pce 06:56 :O 06:56 pce, vin vin 06:56 bai 06:57 Bai 06:57 carry on.... 06:57 *Ahem* 06:57 Maka was in a strange world, with many data strings flying above her head. "What" she asked herself, before being scooped up by a man in a Mickey Mpouse costume. 06:58 :O 06:58 Maka was confused, so she politely asked "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" 06:58 yes politely X3 06:59 So Mickey Mouse dropped her into a strange dimension. There was a red sign that read "Welcome to YouTube!" 06:59 :D YAY! 06:59 06:59 :0 07:00 But Maka was not in the YouTube she knew and loved. Maka was in the weird side of YouTube, where vidoes of a guy bringing out both his eyeballs with a spoon is legal. 07:11 and saw him in his PJs drinking a glass of blood.... 07:11 hello engagement gaos he said 07:11 NOT THE PJS 07:11 ANYTHING BUT THE PJS 07:11 :O 07:12 I'M SO SCURRED RIGHT NOW 07:12 anywho 07:12 D: 07:12 X3 07:12 Hey, the wiki glitched again 07:12 Now wiki activity is showing stuff from February 07:12 Omai 07:12 For comparrison 07:12 maka didn't like pretending to be a gao so she said.... IM NOT A STUPID GAO! and blew their cover... 07:12 It's showing here that 07:13 Bolt has just made Jesster 07:13 WHAT 07:13 gao now with a katana at the ready... 07:13 That was months ago! 07:13 I know 07:13 My wiki activity screws up a lot 07:13 Mine just f*cked up. 07:13 maka looked at the fridge.... 07:13 Brilliant. 07:14 gao asked what? 07:14 and maka said.... 07:14 got anything to drink? 07:14 and gao said... 07:14 yeah in the fridge.... 07:14 and so maka opened the fridge hoping for Mulk 07:15 and all she found was 70 year old orange juice.... 07:15 gao said he liked it that way.... 07:15 Oh 07:15 Omai 07:15 so maka shrugged and drank some.... 07:15 she instantly spat it out into gao's face 07:15 :D 07:15 and tipped the rest over his head... 07:16 :( 07:16 gao was furious 07:16 my juuuiiiiicccceeee 07:16 Done! 07:16 k 07:16 so he made her drink a whole carton of 80 year old aged orange 07:17 maka felt sick and dizzy 07:17 so pup now hungry asked... 07:17 is there anything NICE! to eat? 07:17 gao said yeah in the draw... 07:18 I liek nice things 07:18 so pup opened the draw only to find.... 07:18 (what do you think pup found?) 07:18 a LEEK 07:18 (I dunno.) 07:18 a moldy cheese cake with onions and bananas on top! 07:18 omai 07:18 (I mean, what about users that haven't been mentioned? Might have been crammed somewhere.) 07:19 Bolt my child 07:19 what 07:19 (ok ok i was coming to you!) 07:19 Why is this not a hat simulator like the real game. 07:19 maka now feeling ok and bored asked is there anyone else around? 07:19 BECAUSE IT'S NOT. 07:19 Will the sequel listed on the "Upcoming Games" page hav hats? 07:19 Hats, hats 07:19 need some hats 07:19 HAts 07:19 Not too many. 07:20 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS 07:20 Not in the thousands though.. 07:20 Leek hats 07:20 and bolt feeling left out JUMPED (dramatically) in thru the window! 07:20 I HAVE AN IDEA 07:20 WE MAKE 07:20 "WEEEEEEE" 07:20 SUBPAGES FOR THE HATS 07:20 * Bolt-Weed crashes into a bush 07:20 *gasp* 07:20 "OK THIS IS PAINFUL" 07:20 Freddy Fortress/Hats (Freddy) 07:20 HATS, HATS, GIVE HIM SOME HATS 07:27 FOR IT'S LOVE OF HATS IS RIVALED BY NNE... EXCEPT MAYBE THE SOLDIER, BUT THAT'S FOR ANOTHER STORY 07:27 .......... 07:28 D: 07:28 omai 07:28 BB 07:28 if you dont like hats 07:28 you don't like the lord michaels hat 07:28 if you dont like his hat 07:28 you dont like the lord michael 07:29 if you dont like the lord michael and praise him 07:29 *gasp* 07:29 ...Close eough 07:29 for this beautiful life he has given us 07:29 you will be punished 07:29 BB doesn't like The Lord Michael, anyway 07:29 Hawt 07:29 ima leave.... bai see ya later! 07:29 Y'know, he did beat the sh!t out of him in the Save Import Scenario 07:29 Bai 07:29 31 years as a phantom 07:29 Also, I know Enragement Pup 07:29 And 07:29 that is your curse 07:29 enragement child 07:29 Bai Enragement Maka 07:30 Devour my undead ass Gao 07:30 No 07:31 but i need it 07:31 That would shatter my fragile roboality 07:31 gao pls 07:31 fine 07:31 wait 07:31 how much money do i get for this devouring 07:32 i will give £5000 07:32 ... 07:32 get at me 07:32 deal 07:32 *3 hours later" 07:32 * Bolt-Weed gave the £5000 to Gao 07:32 thank 07:33 YAOI TIME!!!! 07:33 * Gaomon332 cries in a corner 07:33 omai 07:33 what 07:33 Indeed bolt kun 07:33 * Bolt-Weed approaches Gao, concerned 07:33 what the f*ck is wrong with you 07:33 Indeed 07:33 I never wanted to shatter my fragile heterosexuality like this 07:33 I always wanted it to be with Springtrap 07:34 me sorry 07:34 *pats gao kun* its ok, just 07:34 DEAL WITH IT 07:34 i guess i will just go f*ck the hats alone 07:34 git gud and calm down by the way 07:34 * Gaomon332 does the same thing to miku he did with bolt 07:34 omai 07:34 THIS IS WHAT IT FELT LIKE, ENRAGEMENT MIKU 07:35 * Bolt-Weed begins flattening party hats 07:35 Also Bolt 07:35 In the RP of FF 07:35 * Bolt-Weed stops 07:35 Can people be like 07:35 Yeah? 07:35 "RED Freddy" 07:35 and 07:35 "BLU Freddy" 07:35 yes 07:35 So, there's kinda more than one Freddy 07:35 So 07:35 Uh 07:36 Yeaah... 07:36 EDITING TIME. 07:36 More than one person can be one character, but they're not the same character? 07:36 seems legit 07:36 I've seen like 5 engies at once 07:36 before 07:37 oh yeah 07:37 on the same team 07:37 uh 07:37 this is why we need hats 07:37 so we can differenciate people 07:37 *eats leek* 07:37 also, did you know 07:37 there was going to be a fnaf reference in tf2? 07:37 Wut 07:37 nope 07:38 there's textures in the game for the little rubber ducky item that sits on the classes shoulder. One of the textures is Chica's "Let's Eat!!!" 07:38 The texture is in the files, but it's unused 07:38 Wow.. 07:38 Omai 07:38 So hidden. 07:39 I'm bored where's amo chan 07:39 AMO-senpai hasn't been on Steam in a hikle 07:39 *while 07:40 So Gao, what do you think the new teaser is about? 07:40 Hmm... Hikel 07:40 *hikle 07:40 ...Hats? 07:41 * Gaomon332 says, hopefully 07:41 NO. 07:41 Well 07:41 It's got stuff from all the classes/animatronics 07:42 But who do they belong to..? 07:42 There is a reason why I am showing all of those items at the same time. 07:44 i really dunno 07:44 k 07:44 Hinting to FNAF logic here, which are the only canon animatronics haven't I included so far? 07:45 i'll check later 07:45 i'm doing something 07:45 brb 07:45 OK 07:48 Problem? 07:48 fak u pup 07:49 Wut 07:49 no trolling allowed 07:49 >:( 07:49 Trolololololololololol 07:49 lol 07:49 MOBILE IS SO MUCH FUN 07:50 k 07:51 there's no salvation 07:51 YEYY AMO CHANS HERE! 07:51 jeebus crust 07:52 i have finally realized something 07:52 Yeash AMO Chan 07:52 I have this attraction towards men with facial hair. 07:52 Omai 07:52 It explains about 99.9% of my crushes 07:52 k 07:52 i.e 07:53 i am now growing a beard 07:53 Bored.. 07:53 o 07:53 Chuck Norris? 07:53 no 07:53 Everyone loves Chuck Norris 07:53 Tony Stark 07:53 k 07:53 The Batter 07:53 Medic 07:53 um 07:53 Medic has no facial hair 07:53 XD 07:53 What is this madness 07:53 Chuck Norris is my mortal enemy 07:53 A bit of stubble I think 07:53 seems legit 07:53 omfg 07:54 this bonnie fan guy 07:54 wot 07:54 Is crazed 07:54 "I think fredbear 2.0 is prety crappy 07:54 07:54 21 hours ago by Bonnie fan Glitchy" 07:54 link me plz 07:54 "Why? 07:54 07:54 20 hours ago by Gaomon332" 07:54 Joel 07:54 "1 you asslted one of my favoret fannon chaters (old fazzy). 2 He takes less efert to make fazzy and is insted fust a white withered freddy. lastly whyhave to be "tied in" with fazbears fright. 07:54 07:54 2 minutes ago by Bonnie fan Glitchy" 07:54 LINK 07:54 OMG 07:54 I NEED TO SEE 07:54 Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap#comm-49632 07:54 Omai 07:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy318EfvbCM 07:55 joel 07:55 omg 07:55 this kid kills me 07:57 ok btw 07:57 https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Medic 07:57 k 07:57 bish pls 07:57 i read that page 24/7 07:57 medic has some stubble (discoloration) on his face 07:57 gg 07:57 medic is my dad, you see 07:57 oh 07:57 weird asf 07:57 pft, i wish 07:57 G'night people. 07:57 I thought kami 07:57 lel 07:58 Good night Bolt 07:58 all i got for a dad is a heavy wannabe 07:58 k 07:58 bai enragement bolt 07:57 pft, i wish 07:57 G'night people. 07:57 I thought kami 07:57 lel 07:58 Good night Bolt 07:58 all i got for a dad is a heavy wannabe 07:58 k 07:58 bai enragement bolt 07:59 oh 07:59 Oh btw 07:59 "1. k 07:59 07:59 2. k 07:59 07:59 3. k 07:59 07:59 4. What does Fredbear 2.0 have to do with the lord and saviour Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap 07:59 07:59 1 minute ago by Gaomon332" 07:59 I might do some TF2 sketches. Any requests? 07:59 i can do shippings and shizz 07:59 Pyro x Pyro 08:00 legit 08:00 sep teams right? 08:00 dat was a joke m7 08:00 i dont ship tf2 gaiz 08:00 i don't joke- 08:00 ihale 08:00 *inhale 08:00 ihale indeed 08:00 Miss Pauling 08:00 shush 08:00 Administrator x GLaDOS 08:01 you don't have to request shippings of TF2, there can be more- 08:01 kk m8 08:01 fun fact: they are voiced by the same person 08:01 I know 08:01 another fun fact: the administrator and the sniper are husband and wife irl 08:01 Did you know 08:01 The voice actress has voice acted for all orange box games 08:02 tbh 08:02 Ye 08:02 i think i ship miss pauling x administrator 08:03 seems legit 08:03 Saxton Hale x Saxton Hale 08:03 idk tho 08:03 lel 08:03 Gabe Newell x Hoovy 08:03 inb4 medic x heavy 08:04 //shot 10x 08:04 Engineer x Sentry 08:04 Mini Sentry x BLU Engineer 08:04 we need enragement squirrel to inhale our yuri shippings 08:04 Me x Hats 08:04 k 08:04 then 08:04 Pyro x Pyro 08:04 heavy x sasha 08:04 Sasha x Miss Pauling 08:04 Heavy's Sister x Soldier 08:04 You think Pyro is a female? 08:04 Hm.. Never thought of that. 08:05 nah m8 08:05 wait 08:05 Pyro x Mangle 08:05 ech 08:05 oh bo 08:05 Holy f*ck I'm a genius 08:05 *boi 08:05 yea 08:06 :^( 08:06 seems legit 08:07 my mouse broke 08:07 :( 08:07 Oh 08:07 RIP 08:07 Anyways 08:07 do you have any TF2 sketches request 08:07 Nah 08:07 I wanna practice drawing them tho 08:07 But I got a pickup line 08:07 "'ey gurl, whaddaya say I be your pocket medic for a night?" 08:07 lelelel 08:08 ok 08:08 if you really wanna practice 08:08 a good place to start is 08:08 "ey gurl, do you need an examination? 'cause your smokin' hot" 08:08 Demoman x Eyelander 08:08 o 08:08 plz 08:08 i meant no shippings 08:08 lel 08:09 oh 08:09 awkward 08:09 ok then how about 08:09 Spy sappin' a sentry 08:09 ok 08:09 i forgot what you mean by sappin 08:10 He puts the thingy on the sentry 08:10 and there's sparks coming out 08:10 the thngy 08:10 y'know 08:10 oh 08:10 the sapper 08:10 ok 08:10 i'll do it 08:11 "let us test your abilities!" 08:11 lel 08:13 Imma go 08:13 sorry 08:13 I have to do stuff 08:13 bye 08:13 I just JARATE-d people off in a roblox game about FNAF. 08:14 k 08:14 They were making a video 08:14 I ruined it 08:16 I see. 11:35 boi :D 11:40 k 11:43 k 11:45 k 11:45 YOUVE BEEN BLINDED BY THE DOM 11:46 Insert 80s Joke Here ____________________________ 11:47 k 11:48 I think I just changed my name 11:48 nopw 11:49 We must have another swag night of debauchery 11:49 i shall now be called Xx-Dman-Swag-Dom-xX 11:50 those hyphens aren't supposed to be there 11:51 Um 11:51 Seems legit 11:52 *sees princess get kidnapped* seems legit 11:56 *walks up stairs to boss fight and yells*I HAVE COME FOR DA BOOTEH 11:57 Imean treasure 11:57 he gots my fire rod 2015 05 22